Yom Kippur
by MeravKeret
Summary: Alemania trata de pedir perdón a Israel. Basura que se me ocurrió.


_Nota de la escritora:_

_Yom Kippur: Día de la expiación el judaísmo. Se pide perdón por las ofensas cometidas. _

_Mi Israel quedó tan maltrecha después de la WW2 que tuvo que usar silla de ruedas un tiempo. _

_De seguro terminaré editando esta basura después. _

"_Das Herz, verbrannt_

_Im Schmerz, verbannt_

_So ziehen wir verloren durch das grauen Niemandsland_

_Vielleicht kehrt von uns keiner mehr zurück ins Heimatland"_

_Canción del soldado alemán._

**14 de mayo, 1948. Tel Aviv**.

"_Depositando la confianza en la «Roca de Israel», suscribimos esta declaración en la sesión del Consejo provisional de Pueblo sobre el suelo de la patria, en la ciudad de Tel Aviv, la víspera del shabat, 5 del mes iyar de 5708."_

Declaró el hombre de cabellos grises mientras se ponía de pie mirando a todos los presentes, sus ojos cansados fijándose específicamente en ella. Esther trató de resistir el impulso de llorar al escucharle, más le fue imposible. Las solemnes notas de su himno que acompañaron el discurso del ministro Ben Gurión lograron tocar fibras sensibles en lo más profundo de su ser. Finalmente lo había logrado después de lo que pareciera ser una eternidad, era libre, autónoma.

Sus amoratadas manos rápidamente cubrieron sus ojos. ¿Qué habría dicho su madre si la viese ahora, volviendo a las tierras de su infancia después de pasar más de dos mil años perdida en la diáspora, caminando de país en país cual vagabunda, refugiándose en otras naciones que terminarían volviéndose contra ella? Sus sentimientos se agolpaban dentro de sí como un nudo extraño que no podía deshacer: Orgullo, miedo por el futuro, alegría del presente, nostalgia y dolor por su pasado que aún le perseguían.

La ceremonia no duró mucho, al igual que su llanto. La sala poco a poco iba vaciándose, los asistentes se acercaban a ella para colmarla de felicitaciones, estrechar su mano e intercambiar un par de palabras, nada más que formalidades. Terminó quedándose sola con sus pensamientos y dudas, maniobrando con dificultad para girarse con la silla de ruedas hacia la salida, sin embargo una figura inerte contra el marco de la puerta la hizo frenar en seco.

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró, su corazón palpitaba contra su pecho como si amenazara con salir disparado en cualquier momento. Tres años habían pasado desde que lo había visto por última vez, y ahora estaba ahí frente a ella. Sintió el impulso de ponerse de pie y confrontarlo una vez más, pero sabía que sus piernas no podrían resistir el esfuerzo que eso supondría. Se quedó inmóvil sin pronunciar palabra, el desdén que proyectaba sería más que suficiente para informarle al alemán que cometía un error al querer acercarse, ¿qué mierda pretendía con todo eso?

Ludwig no tuvo las agallas suficientes para sostener su mirada. Bajó sus ojos inmediatamente, era un hombre despojado de su orgullo, de su honor. Las ruinas de un pasado lleno de soberbia y prejuicios donde su arrogancia fue su propia perdición. No se atrevió a romper el silencio, lo único que acompañaba la respiración de ambos era el sonido de sus tímidas pisadas.

—¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?—Espetó ella. Lo quería fuera de su vista lo antes posible, que la dejase en paz, que muriera, que se pudriese bajo tierra como su hermano, que le devolviese todo cuanto le había quitado.

—Esther. Ich…—Comenzó a hablar en su lengua nativa, pero lo creyó imprudente. Estaba seguro que solamente empeoraría la situación, no quería hundir el dedo en la herida que aún seguía fresca en la memoria de la judía. Se detuvo frente a ella. Su adusto semblante se esfumó al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para percibir su característico aroma a jazmín y azahar, cayendo de rodillas a sus pies. No tenía una imagen que sostener frente a la mujer, ambos se habían visto en sus peores momentos, consideró que el pretender ser otra cosa hubiese resultado innecesario y hasta hipócrita.

Finalmente se atrevió a mirarla. Se dio cuenta de las vendas que se asomaban por debajo de su enagua, escondiendo hematomas que aún no lograban sanar. Había sido un monstruo con ella, una bestia sanguinaria que devoró a la chica con la que tiempo atrás había compartido tantas cosas y que muchas veces trató de proteger incluso de sus propios gobernantes, desobedeciendo órdenes que le valieron castigos terribles.

Esther se fijó en las manos que se aferraban a ella. Delgadas, pálidas, hermosas...y letales. Los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente no eran más que memorias manchadas de sangre donde Ludwig era el protagonista, el principal verdugo. Se sintió asqueada, haciendo acopio de fuerza para apartarlo de su camino con un fuerte movimiento de su pierna. No se merecía ni siquiera que le tocase.

No podía interesarle menos lo que tuviese para decir. Continuó avanzando por el pasillo, abandonando al germano a su suerte en la habitación tras ella, poco le importó escuchar el eco de sus sollozos contra las paredes así como él hizo oídos sordos a todas las plegarias de piedad que su gente había pronunciado para escapar de las garras de la muerte y el olvido. Si a alguien debía pedir perdón no era a ella, sino a todas las familias inocentes a quienes había hecho destruido y que nunca podrían olvidar los horrores de los que la humanidad era capaz de ejecutar.

**_Berlín, 2020_**_._

Despertó.

Había tenido ese sueño de nuevo, ni al dormir podía descansar de todas las macabras imágenes que su pasado le exigía recordar. Su pecho se movía de arriba hacia abajo en un desesperado intento por regular su propia respiración, pero todo esto no pareció afectar a la mujer que yacía dormida a lado suyo. Contempló el cabello castaño que caía como una cascada, su piel desnuda, apartando las sábanas para poderla observar mejor las cicatrices que tan orgullosamente portaba como trofeo de su propia valentía. Quiso recorrerlas con sus dedos, pero temía que al tocarla, la chica desapareciera y no fuese más que un espejismo que su propia mente había proyectado.

71 años habían pasado desde ese encuentro en la sala de juntas y aún cargaba con el peso de sus crímenes. Había hecho cuanto le era posible para remendar sus errores, pero todavía seguía viendo los rostros de todas sus víctimas rodeándole como aves de rapiña esperando para alimentarse con su propio cadáver. Y joder, claro que lo merecía.

Se atrevió a poner una mano en el hombro de Esther, comprobando que efectivamente, se trataba de ella. No pudo resistir más, rodeándola con sus brazos atrayéndola contra sí. La chica se giró, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro del alemán, las palabras no fueron necesarias para hacerle entender qué estaba sucediendo. Posó su mano en su mejilla, apartando una solitaria lágrima que partió de aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba y que ahora se le antojaban como un océano borrascoso.

Fuera, los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar un Berlín nuevo, una ciudad más viva que nunca donde la multiculturalidad era el pan de cada día, donde las batallas de antaño se enseñaban en las escuelas y las guerras eran un tema lejano para las nuevas generaciones.

A Esther le tomó años comprender que Ludwig había actuado únicamente por la desesperación de ver a su propio pueblo morir. No lo expiaba completamente de sus faltas, en absoluto, sin embargo, estaba segura que de haber estado en la misma situación, ella habría actuado de una manera similar. Ambos eran supervivientes. Esa era la peor parte de estar condenados a tener una responsabilidad tan grande como la suya, donde sus deseos personales no importaban cuando se tenía la vida de miles en sus manos. Los humanos comunes y corrientes no sabían lo afortunados que eran al poseer una existencia finita, simple.


End file.
